


Some People Need More Than a Hint

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-22
Updated: 2008-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting of the OotP, Remus takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Need More Than a Hint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r_grayjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/gifts).



As the meeting ended, Remus calculated. Severus never spent more than fifteen minutes in begrudging conversation with the other members of the Order before he left, and he always used the loo by the kitchen before departing. Smiling to himself, Remus slipped out of the room.

* * *

  
Another tedious meeting over at last. Severus scowled. He understood intellectually why Dumbledore insisted that he attend, but it would be far more efficient if he didn't have to waste his time thus. He accepted a cup of tea from Molly and glanced around. He had no intention whatsoever of speaking with Black; Minerva, Kingsley, and Nymphadora had their heads together; and Mundungus Fletcher was not someone worth wasting breath on, so Severus sipped at his hot tea as quickly as he could. He needed to go to Diagon Alley before returning to the school, and the shops would be closing soon. He had better make a quick stop first, though, after having drunk that tea.

The bathroom door was closed, but the knob turned when Severus tried it. He stepped inside, already reaching for the buttons of his robes.

"You might knock before entering, you know."

Severus whirled to see Lupin was leaning against the wall. The door had hidden him when Severus had opened it. What choked the angry words back from Severus's lips, however, was his complete shock at seeing Lupin's erect cock, jutting scarlet before him as he moved his hand leisurely up and down. Severus's mouth went dry at the sight.

"No apology for interrupting me?" Lupin sounded more amused than angry, to Severus's bewilderment.

Finally he managed to reply, "You should have locked the door." He backed away, reaching behind him for the doorknob, but before he could flee, Lupin had put out his wand and cast a locking charm.

"Like that?"

Lupin was still stroking himself, his eyes fixed on Severus, who couldn't stop watching him. To his great consternation blood was rushing to his own prick, and somehow Lupin seemed to know what was happening, though Severus could have sworn his robes concealed his growing erection.

"You've ignored me for years, despite all my hints, but you can't avoid the truth any more."

In one swift move Lupin was kneeling in front of Severus, undoing the buttons to set Severus's cock free, sucking it into the urgent cavern of his mouth.

Severus trembled under the onslaught, unable to protest when he was living out a fantasy he'd had since his teens. He clenched his fingers in Lupin's hair as he came fast and hard, fucking Lupin's mouth.

Panting, he looked down to see that Lupin was rubbing himself frantically, and as Severus watched he saw the pale streaks of Lupin's semen spurt out, jetting through his fingers and onto the floor. He had never seen another man come like that, and his blood pounded again in sympathy. With trembling fingers he tucked his clothes back into place, unable to meet Lupin's eyes.

"I'll see you at the next meeting," Lupin said, and then cast the unlocking charm. Severus escaped, his face burning, knowing that he would not resist the implied proposition.  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for r_grayjoy at the request of eeyore9990, who suggested Snape/Lupin and gave the prompt "knock before entering."


End file.
